


Need Coffee Now

by silencedancer



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Crane cannot function without coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Coffee Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Morning. Takes place before Batman Begins. Warning for some language.

"Fuuuck, I need coffee," said Jonathan as he stumbled into his shabby apartment's kitchen and stared at his empty coffee pot. He hadn't yet put on his glasses and his hair was a mess, but Jonathan wouldn't care until he got his coffee.

Once he finally processed the fact that he needed to brew coffee, he opened the freezer and grabbed his half full bag of pumpkin spice coffee. When he started to make his coffee, the beeper that was the bane of his existence went off.

He just glared at it and said, "Fuck you, I need my coffee."


End file.
